finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Atomos (creature)
.]] '''Atomos' , also known as Atmos, is a recurring creature that has appeared as a summon, boss, and story element in various Final Fantasy games. Its signature attack, Wormhole, can sometimes remove a character from battle. As a summon, it is commonly associated with the Gravity element. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Atomos is an optional boss appearing in the ''Dawn of Souls, Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary and iOS versions of the original Final Fantasy. It can be found in the Lifespring Grotto. When using Wormhole, it attacks for regular damage. The character is sucked into the portal in Atomos and falls from the top of the screen back to their place. It may also instantly kill a character. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Like its appearance in ''Dawn of Souls, Final Fantasy V's Atomos appears in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. In the WiiWare release it was called Atmos, but its original name is used in the Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection release. ''Final Fantasy V Atomos's first appearance, as a boss guarding the Barrier Tower outside of Castle Exdeath. It is famous for being a rather difficult enemy, as it is capable of using Comet, often knocking out a character with one hit, followed by dragging and sucking them in with gravity until he eventually uses Wormhole, removing the character from battle altogether. Final Fantasy IX :''See the summon sequence here. While retaining many aspects from previous games, Atomos becomes one of the only summons to be shown in a cutscene in Final Fantasy IX. After extracting it from her daughter Princess Garnet, Queen Brahne is able to summon Atomos and uses it to attack the city of Lindblum in a successful attempt to force its surrender. Later in the game, Dagger can learn to summon Atomos through the Amethyst item for 25 AP. The summon spell, G-Force 199, costs 32 MP and induces an effect similar to Demi, inflicting Gravity damage to all enemies, to a maximum of 9,999. The damage of the attack is worked out as follows and is based on the number of Amethyst in the player's inventory. As Atomos is a gravity-based summon, it won't work against bosses. Atomos deals damage equal to a percentage based on its Attack power. Full Animation Damage Calculation: : + Amethyst) * Target's Max HP) / 100 Half Animation Damage Calculation: : Damage = [+ Amethyst) * Target's Max HP) / 100 * 2) / 3] ''Final Fantasy XI Atomos, also known as the Distorter of Time, is an avatar responsible for regulating reality by consuming unnecessary objects and events. It deposits these in the Threshold, an interdimensional space. Cavernous Maws, which resemble Atomos, are prominent features of the ''Wings of the Goddess expansion. Story In the original history of Vana'diel, the Crystal War never ended. Its factions turned dark powers against each other and reduced the world to ruin. Saddened by these events, the Dawn Goddess Altana created the Cait Siths to awaken Atomos and manipulate it into devouring this tragic future so that a more peaceful one might take its place. The residents of the world of strife were not willing to be obliterated, however. The intervention of Atomos had created Cavernous Maws connecting past and future which Lady Lilith and her companions employed in an effort to preserve their timeline. Agents of the Dawn Goddess, including Lilisette, were subsequently drawn back from the newly forged future to oppose them. Atomos, possessing no true consciousness and existing only to behold and devour, is impartial as these time traveling parties attempt to sway its course. During the conflict a rogue Cait Sith summons Atomos in an attempt to defeat Altana's servants directly but, like other conjured avatars, this manifestation is only a fraction of the Distorter itself. In the wake of the final confrontation between the opposed futures, Atomos judges both versions of history dispensable and attempts to ingest everything. Even the memories of Altana herself would be consumed by this, however, and it proves too much for the Distorter to bear. It therefore regurgitates both worlds and allows them to exist independently. Through the efforts of Lilisette and her companion, the rift between the worlds is sealed and the Cavernous Maws eventually degrade into lifeless stone. Gallery ''Final Fantasy XII In ''Final Fantasy XII, airships from the Archadian Imperial Fleets are named after past summons of the series. A type of Archadian transport ships is named after Atomos. A mark named Atomos also appears at the Mosphoran Highwaste, but seems to have no relation whatsoever to this recurring creature. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Atomos returns in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings as the Rank II Earth Flying summon. ''Final Fantasy XIII Atomos is also seen in ''Final Fantasy XIII as a Pulse fal'Cie which serves as transportation. ''Final Fantasy XIV Atomos appears at certain Aetheryte camps as part of the Seventh Umbral Era events, as the rift between Hydaelyn and the void became wide enough to allow its passage. It is assumed to be the "Black Dooms" spoken of in the prophecy. Its design here is identical to that in ''Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess. When it appears, it will usually spawn powerful Voidsent imps and undead. Anyone who teleports to these camps put themselves at mortal risk. If they die upon arrival, their Anima will be wasted as they will be forced to return to their home point. If their home point is at the Aetheryte, it can be difficult to leave without returning to the Inn. In patch 1.23b this version of Atomos has spread to more areas. The locations it originally manifested at will now see it appear as a boss monster. More powerful Voidsent will appear to accompany this. If Atomos is defeated it will leave behind a Voidstone, which will grant any who examine it an Over-aspected Cluster, Crystals, or an effect that increases or slows their movement speed. Additionally, these particular Aetheryte crystals have turned orange and no longer cost anima to teleport to, as Atomos drained all of their aether. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Atomos appears in Dissidia Final Fantasy, triggered by being struck with an HP attack, and he creates a black hole above the summoner's Bravery meter. For a limited period, any time the summoner is struck by an HP attack Atomos will drain the attacker's Bravery points into the summoner's. The artwork used for summon is from Final Fantasy IX and it can be obtained in the second stage of the Distant Glory - Heroes storyline. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Atomos returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in ''Dissidia. It can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 80 KP. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited In the anime, ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Atomos makes an appearance as a summon. The Soil Charge Triad (Soil is like the colored bullet of a Magun, used to summon creatures) needed to summon Atomos is: *The light that brings tears to all, Storm Blue! *Absorbing all colors back where they came, Acid Gray! *Collapsing into an infinite darkness, Silent Black! Followed by saying: "Descend now! Summoned Creature! Atomos!" In the English audio version, the Soil Charge Triad was changed to: *The fury that levels everything to the ground, Storm Blue! *The essence that erases all color, Ash Gray! *The spirit that drops into infinite darkness, Silent Black! Followed by saying: "Emerge! I summon you! Atomos!" ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Atomos appears as a trading card in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game in its Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy XI forms. As a reference to its Final Fantasy XI incarnation, a Cait Sith card from the same game has "Summon Atomos" as its ability. Other Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Atomos also appears in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Etymology The word "atom" which means "that which cannot be cut" is from the greek word atomos. Category:Final Fantasy IX Eidolons Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy: Unlimited Summoned Creatures Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons Category:Final Fantasy V Bosses